Our Baby – Sequel of Horny (Pertengkaran HaeHyuk)
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Karna terlarut akan pertengkaran yangg awalnya adu mulut antar HaeHyuk, malah merembet ke member lain. Tak ada seorangpun sadar kemana perginya yeoja kecil itu. Sampai. . . "Eh? Hyun Soo? Kenapa kau ada diluar hmm" "Ngh?" "Ayo, ikut oppa ke dorm " Kira-kira siapa yah yang bawa Hyunnie? Bagaimana reaksi Haehyuk saat tau kalo anak mereka hilang? CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Author:

.

Main Cast: Donghae (Lee Donghae) x Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae)

Hyun Soo (Lee Hyun Soo as baby HaeHyuk)

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members and DBSK members

.

Pair: HaeHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, YAOI, Family Humor gagal

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god,

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary: Kehidupan Haehyuk setelah memiliki baby^^

Kesibukan jadwal Super Junior membuat HaeHyuk bingung dgn nasib anaknya, Hyun Soo yg masih berumur 2 tahun. Dan apa yg mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi kebingungan mereka itu?

Nah karna mereka rada-rada stress alias sarap, akhirnya mereka memutuskan meninggalkan anak mereka sendirian di drom jika ada jadwal.

Awalnya emang baik-baik saja, namun sampai suatu hari. Mereka bertengkar dan tanpa ada yg tau kemana bocah umur 2 tahun itu pergi!

Apa yg terjadi selanjutnya?

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

Disarankan agar yg membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yg cukup umur dan masih waras beda dgn Auhtor yg rada-rada gaje ini.

Dan anggep member Suju disini pada lengkap, si ZhouRy juga tinggal di dorm Suju.

No Bash!

.

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

Part 1

++++ cekidot ^o^

_Super Junior Dorm, kamar Haehyuk 2013_

Donghae POV's

"Hae~~

ambilkan baju gantinya Hyunnie~" suruh Eunhyuk dari arah kamar mandi. Saat ini istriku itu tengah memandikan malaikat kecil kami, Hyun Soo. Lengkapnya Lee Hyu Soo, buah cintaku dgn Eunhyuk. Ia lahir 2 tahun yg lalu, tepatnya tanggal 15 November 2011.

#R: ngawur bgt -.-

#A: ih~~ bodo :p

"Ne!" jawabku dan segera mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuk anakku.

Cklek. . . . .

"Aegya umma nakal eoh? Sudah buat baju umma basah~

Auughh~~"

"Hehehehhe" kudengar suara merdu istriku. Ia mengendong Hyun Soo yg telah terbalut dgn handuk, ia mengigit pelan hidung mungil anak kami itu. Membuat anakku itu terkekeh pelan.

"ma. . mama. . .

pa. .papaa. . .haeee. . " panggil Hyun Soo tak jelas. Ia memandangku dan menggapai-gapaikan jari-jari mungilnya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum manis dan berjalan ke arahnya dan Hyukkie. Ku ambil alih Hyun Soo dari gendongan Hyukkie, setelah sebelumnya aku menaruh pakaian Hyun Soo yg kuambil dari dalam lemari.

"Anak appa cantiknya^^

Wangi lagi, poppo appa~~"

Cup~

"Hehehehehe. . . " ia pun mencium bibirku sekilas dgn bibir basahnya. Aih, anak ini sama imutnya dgn Hyukkie o

Eunhyuk POV's

"Anak appa cantiknya^^

Wangi lagi, poppo appa~~" pinta Hae yg menggendong Hyunnie anak kami.

Cup~

"Hehehehehe. . . " Hyun Soo pun mencium bibir Donghae sekilas dgn bibir basahnya. Aku terkekeh pelan dgn tingkah appa dan aegya ini, aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau Donghae akan bertanggung jawab dgn apa yg telah dia lakukan padaku saat malam 2 tahun lalu itu.

Malam dimana kami melakukan 'itu' untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei hei~

kenapa hanya appa saja yg dipoppo? Ih,, hyunnie curang~~" akupun mencoba menggoda mereka berdua yg asik dgn dunia mereka berdua sendiri. Aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku tanda aku ngambek.

"Hehehe, liat Hyunnie. Umma marah sama appa, appa harus gimana ne?" tanya Donghae dan mencium bibir Hyun Soo lagi. Aih, Hae malah balik menggodaku.

"Ih,, kalian berdua ne?!"

Chu~

"Udah dong Hyukkie, aku kan cuman bercanda. Jangan marah ne?" rajuk Donghae yg kini telah berada didepanku.

"Aniya, kalian nyebelin~" jawabku asal.

Entah karna apa, Hyunnie yg notabenenya masih batita bisa memahami apa yg kuucapkan. Ia pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya, airmata keluar dgn deras membasahi wajah mungilnya.

Dgn cepat kuambil ia dari gendongan Donghae dan ku gendong ia, kutepuk pelan punggungnya agar ia sedikit tenang. Bukannya tenang Hyunnie malah semakin keras nangis.

"Cup~ cup~ cup~

Anak umma jangan nangis ne? Umma cuman bercanda kok chagi. Cup~ cup~ cup~" kataku terus menepuk punggungnya. Kukecup keningnya, tapi ia terus saja menangis.

Tiba-tiba. . . .

"Hei?!

Apa yg kalian lakukan pada keponakanku eoh?!" teriak Teukkie hyung dari arah pintu kamar kami. Huh, aku begitu kaget sampai-sampai menendang kursi didepan meja rias. Sontak Hyunnie semakin keras menangis.

"Hiks-hiks. . . . Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~"

"I-itu hyung, kami... . . . "

"Kalian berdua kalau sedang marahan, jangan didepan Hyunnie dong hyung! Dia kan belum tahu apa-apa. " ucap Wookie. Ia masuk kekamar kami dan mengambil Hyunnie dari gendonganku.

"Hya!

Mau kau bawa kemana anakku Wookie?"

"Bawa kemari pakaian ganti dan juga perlengkapan Hyunnie lainnya." jawab Yesung dgn tampang datar. Jujur itu sangat menakutkan.

"Kalian selesaikan saja urusan kalian itu, Hyunnie akan pergi bersamaku dan Yesung hyung.

Bye-bye~~"

Dan. . .

BRAKK~~

"Lihat sekarang! Gara-gara kau, Hyunnie nangis kan?!

Wookie, Yesung hyung dan juga Teukie hyung mengira kita sedang bertengkar didepan Hyunnie!" marahku pada Hae. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, hah~

Mumpung hari ini jadwalku kosong, aku ingin mengajak Hyunnie jalan-jalan. Kenapa malah ini harus terjadi?

"Ini kan salahmu Hyukkie. Kenapa kau memarahiku?!"

"Mwo?! Salahku kau bilang?!"

Rany POV's

Dan berlanjutlah pertengkaran antara suami istri ini. Sebenarnya yg salah keduanya menurut Author, karna ego yg tinggi dan gengsi yg diagung-agungkan dgn sangat tinggi itulah yg membuat pertengkaran itu semakin berlarut.

#R: sotoy lagi lu thor~

#A: ih,, bodoooo~~

"Lee Donghae!

Malam ini dan malam-malam seterusnya kau harus tidur diluar!

Dan jangan sentuh-sentuh Hyunnie!" kata Eunhyuk sambil melempar bantal yg terlapisi kain bergambar ikan dan juga semua barang-barang milik Donghae sang suami. Melemparnya tepat ke muka Donghae setelah sebelumnya mendorong keluar atau lebih tepatnya mendepak sang suami dari kamar mereka.

Semua yg berada di ruang kumpulpun menghentikkan aktivitas mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pasangan suami istri yg masih adu mulut itu. Termasuk yeoja kecil yg berada di pangkuan Wookie, ia menatap bingung pada orang tuanya.

'kenapa umma ngelempal bantal ke muka appa?

Tlus umma sama appa lagi ngomongin apa cih?

Mukanya kayak monstel. Ih, atut~~'

Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Hyun Soo yg melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yg sedang ribut gara-gara dia.

"Yak!

Kenapa bisa begitu?!" tak terima Donghae. Kini ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dgn sang istri, saling melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Kalau ini sebuah komik semacam Naruto, pasti udah ada aliran listrik dari mata mereka berdua.

"Hei kalian berdua!

Ngapain ribut-ribut sore-sore gini?! Gak ada kerjaan aja deh." celetuk Heechul yg tengah bermalas-malasan di pangkuan Hangeng.

"HYUNG, DIEM AJA DEH!

INI SALAHNYA DIA!" bentak HaeHyuk bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk. Mata mereka berdua melotot seketika, urat-urat marah pun tercetak jelas di kening mereka berdua. Yah, untuk si Eunhyuk gak terlalu jelas beda bgt ama si Donghae.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menunjukku?! Kau kan yg salah! "

"Enak aja! Yg salah itu kau playboy ikan asin!"

"Mwo?! Aku playboy ikan asin? Dasar monyet obral bibir! "

"Das-"

"Huuwee~ Hiks. . . . hiks,. . .hiks. . .

Huwee~ Hyukkie umaa~." tangisan Hyun Soo menghentikan makian Eunhyuk untuk Donghae selanjutnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tangisan itu berasal. Terlihatlah sang anak tercintanya yg basah oleh airmata. Dgn segera ia berlari ke arah Wookie yg tengah mendekap Hyun Soo dipelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan sang keponakan.

"Wookie~~

Kemarikan dia~~" pinta Eunhyuk sambil bertahan dalam posisinya. Bersiap untuk menggendong.

"Ngh~~

Baiklah hyung." jawab Wookie akhirnya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk mengambil Hyun Soo yg sedaritadi menangis dari dekapannnya.

"Kau lihat?

Dia menangis lagi! Dan itu gara-gara kau!" bentak Donghae.

Eunhyuk yg sebenarnya jengkel dgn kata-kata yg keluar dari mulut Donghae pun membalasnya lebih kasar. "SHUT UP LEE DONGHAE!"

dan. . .

BLAMMM. . .

Pintu kamar bertuliskan HaeHyunHyuk itupun tertutup dgn keras akibat bantingan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yg lain hanya menghela nafas, tak menyangka pasangan yg biasanya kemana-mana selalu bersama dan selalu akur ini bisa bertengkar juga.

Dan pertengkaran yg sungguh mengerikan.

== di dalam kamar

"Cup. . .cup. . cup, jagiya umma jgn nangis ne?" kata Eunhyuk yg tengah tiduran bersama Hyun Soo diatas kasur. Ia tepuk pelan punggung sang yeoja kecil itu dan sesekali menepuk buttnya pelan.

Dan berhasil, Hyun Soo yg tadinya menangis meraung-raung kini berhenti. Eunhyuk pun bernafas lega. Diusapnya rambut sang anak, wangi strowberry pun keluar menusuk indera penciumannya.

"mamaa. . . ., niniiiiiieee. . . " jari-jari mungil Hyun Soo pun menyentuh dua buah tonjolan dibalik kaus yg dikenakan Eunhyuk. Tau maksud anaknya itu, Eumhyuk segera mendekatkan bibir mungil Hyun Soo ke dua tonjolan itu. Mengangkat sedikit kausnya dan memperlihatkan nipple pinknya, Hyun Soo pun segera mengemut-emut nipple Eunhyuk dgn imutnya.

Yah walaupun ia bukan yeoja yg bisa menghasilkan (?) ASI untuk Hyunnie sebagaimana seharusnya karna Hyun Soo masih butuh itu. Tapi ia menganti ASI itu dgn susu formula yg bisa membuat Hyun Soo tak begitu rewel. Hyun Soo memang sering melakukan ini, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir untuk apa anak kecil ini mengemut nipple Eunhyuk yg udah pasti gak bisa mengeluarkan ASI?

Molla, hanya Author + Hyun Soo + Eunhyuk + Tuhan yg tau XD

"Zzzzz. . . . "

"Hhhhh~"

Eunhyuk POV's

Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Hyunnie yg sedang tidur ini sungguh imut. Bahkan semakin mirip dgn namja ikan yg menjadi suamiku sekarang ini. Hah, aku sedang marah dgn namja itu. Perasaan yg salah dia sampai Hyunnie menangis histeris seperti tadi.

Kuusap pelan punggung mungil anakku ini, aku ingat bagaimana perjuanganku untuk menghadirkannya kedunia ini. Aku kira aku tak sanggup lagi melakukannya, namun entah darimana tubuhku yg awalnya sudah lemas itu memiliki tenaga lagi. Dan dgn segenap tenagaku yg tersisa aku pun berhasil membuat dunia menyapa malaikat manisku dan Donghae.

_~Flash back~_

_2 tahun yg lalu, Seoul Hospital_

Author POV's

"Tuan Lee, sebentar lagi. Dorong pelan-pelan~" ucap dokter Shin yg membantu persalinan Eunhyuk, sang machine dance Super Junior.

"Nghhh~~~~~

Akh! Sa-sakitt. . ." Eunhyuk pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan (?) baby yg selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas.

Bagaimana tidak.? Ia sudah melakukan ini sedari 2 jam yg lalu.

"Chagiya~

Bertahanlah, aku ada disini bersamamu~~

Hwaiting! My Hyukkie figthing! " ucap seseorang disamping ranjang persalinan yg dipakai Eunhyuk. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata semangat untuk istri tercintanya, ya dialah Donghae.

Diusapnya kening Eunhyuk yg berkeringat, dikecupnya penuh sayang. Mengenggam erat jemari-jemari Eunhyuknya, istri tercintanya yg tengah berusaha memperlihatkan pada dunia dan juga dirinya baby yg sudah di kandung, ia jaga dgn sepenuh hati selama 9 bulan lebih 3 hari di dalam perutnya.

Eunhyuk pun menikmati apa yg dilakukan suaminya itu, membuatnya sedikit rileks. Dipejamkannya kedua kelopak matanya, sekedar merasakan kehangatan yg disalurkan Donghae. Entah darimana kekuatan itu muncul, dgn perlahan ia berusaha kembali.

_-15 menit kemudian-_

"Akkkkkkkkkkkhhhhh... "

"Oek. . oek. . oek. . .eok. . . . "

Dan perjuangan Eunhyuk pun membuahkan hasil, seorang yeoja mungil, malaikat Tuhan telah lahir menyapa dunia.

Dan itulah Lee Hyun Soo.

_Flash Back end~~~_

=== Keesokan harinya~~

Rany POV's

"Semuanya!

Hari ini kita ada schedeul sampai seminggu. Dan kita harus menginap." seru namja beraurakan malaikat dgn suara yg rada cempreng.

"Yah!"

"Kok lama sih hyung?"

"Aku capek~~~" itulah berbagai komentar yg keluar dari bibir anak-anak suju.

Sedangkan HaeHyuk terdiam, entah apa yg dipikirkan mereka. Hyun Soo?

Ia sedang asik meminum dot susunya dgn semangat.

"Hyung~~"

"Kenapa Hyukkie?"

"Kalau kita ada jadwal, Hyun Soo bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk dgn wajah bingungnya.

"Kan kalian udah biasa ninggalin dia, kenapa bingung?" celetuk Kyuhyun dgn wajah innoncentnya.

"Tapi, entahlah. Aku merasa kalo meninggalkannya kali ini, akan ada sesuatu yg membuatku sangat sedih." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap dalam mata coklat lembut milik Hyun Soo yg kini tengah ada digendongannya.

"Tumben kau bisa sedih, gak biasanya." Donghae yg masih merasa jengkel karna kemarin disalahkan oleh Eunhyuk pun bersuara. Nadanya begitu tajam dan sinis. Kalo Author sih udah nendang si Hae ke Mars XD #dibantai fishy

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?!" Eunhyuk pun tersulut emosi dan nada suaranya ikut meninggi. Aura yg semula bersahabat dan ceria berubah menjadi suaram,

'Mulai lagi deh~~' batin anak-anak suju yg lain.

"Kan memang seperti itu. Kau kan selalu merasa bahagia akan ulahmu yg hiper itu."

"Yah! Kau itu juga hiper! Mending aku kali, kau itu sudah hiper, playboy sok kecakepan lagi! Ngaca tuh, wajahmu lebih pantas kutendang sampai Mars. Kalo perlu sampai ke Andromeda sana!" teriak Eunhyuk. Tak peduli dgn Hyun Soo yg berada didekapannya.

"Hyung sud-"

"DIAM! INI URUSAN KAMI! KAU TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

Wookie yg semula ingin melerai, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia benar-benar takut dgn kedua hyungnya itu, jarang sekali mereka membentak Ryeowook seperti sekarang. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur, kembali lagi ke posisinya semula.

"Hey! Kalian kalo lagi marahan gak usah gini juga dong caranya!" tak terima Yesung. Ia begitu kasihan dgn kekasihnya, kekasihnya yg bermaksud sangat baik untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua malah dibentak dgn keras seperti itu. Yesung pun menghampiri keduanya dgn muka garang, kedua tangannya terkepal seakan ingin menonjok seseorang.

"Eh hyung! Yg bertengkar kami kenapa kau yg sewot hyung?!

Gak suka gak terima? Apa peduli kami?" tanya Donghae dgn nada yg benar-benar ingin ngajak tawur.

Namun tanpa ke-15 namja itu sadari, anggota kecil keluarga mereka merangkak dgn perlahan keluar ruangan itu. Yah, Hyun Soo merangkak tanpa ada yg tau kemana yeoja kecil itu pergi. Mereka malah terlarut kedalam pertengkaran yg sebenarnya gak penting bias dibilang.

"Eh? Hyun Soo? Kenapa kau ada diluar hmm?"

"Ngh?"

"Ayo, ikut oppa ke dorm^^ "

ToBeContinue


	2. Chapter 2

© Title: Our Baby – Sequel of Horny (Finding Hyun Soo) ©

.

Author:

.

Main Cast: Donghae (Lee Donghae) x Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae)

Hyun Soo (Lee Hyun Soo as baby HaeHyuk)

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members and DBSK members

.

Pair: HaeHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, YAOI, Family Humor gagal

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god,

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Karna terlarut akan pertengkaran yangg awalnya adu mulut antar HaeHyuk, malah merembet ke member lain.

Tak ada seorangpun sadar kemana perginya yeoja kecil itu. Sampai. . .

_"Eh? Hyun Soo? Kenapa kau ada diluar hmm"_

_"Ngh?"_

_"Ayo, ikut oppa ke dorm^^ "_

Kira-kira siapa yah yang bawa Hyunnie? Bagaimana reaksi Haehyuk saat tau kalo anak mereka hilang?

Keributan apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Silahkan baca^^

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

Disarankan agar yg membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yg cukup umur dan masih waras beda dgn Auhtor yg rada-rada gaje ini.

Dan anggep member Suju disini pada lengkap, si ZhouRy juga tinggal di dorm Suju.

No Bash!

.

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

Part 2a

++++ cekidot ^o^

_Super Junior Dorm, ruang ngumpul 2013_

Rany POV's

"Hei, kenapa malah kalian memarahiku?! Harusnya Donghae yang kalian marahi!" tak terima Eunhyuk. Bagaimana tidak, ia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh 13 namja dihadapannya. Donghae pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hahahaha. Rasakan itu monyet sarap." ejek Donghae. Ia melipat kedua tangannya kedada. Eunhyuk pun jengkel dan bersiap untuk membalas perkataan Donghae, namun..

"CUKUPP! Sekarang kalian semua masuk kekamar kalian masing-masing dan kemasi barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa nanti. Kita akan berangkat 2 jam lagi. Sekarang MASUK!" titah Lee Teuk dengan muka garang. Dan semuanya pun langsung ngibrit kekamar mereka masing-masing, sebelum Lee Teuk tak memberi mereka makan seminggu jika mereka tak menuruti keinginan leader cantik itu.

Sekarang tinggal Lee Teuk seorang diri diruang ngumpul itu. Mata indahnya menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu,

_'eh? Daritadi aku gak liat Hyunnie. Dia kemana yah? Ah, mungkin aja Hyukkie udah membawanya masuk kekamar.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

=== _ditempat lain._

_SHINee dorm, ruang ngumpul_

"Hiyaaa! Kau lucu sekali hyunnie! "

"Hehehehehe. . ." Hyun Soo tertawa lucu sampai matanya menyipit dan menampakkan gusinya yang indah, sama seperti sang umma Eunhyuk.

"Omo! Dia benar-benar duplikat Eunhyuk hyung?! o " pekik Key sambil mencubiti pipi gembil Hyun Soo.

"Hey~ Kenapa anaknya Eunhyuk hyung bisa ada disini?" tanya Onew bingung. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Key yang masih asyik mencubiti pipi Hyun Soo.

"Ah, tadi aku menemukannya didepan pintu dorm Suju hyung. Kulihat ada keributan disana, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membawanya kesini." jawab Minho dengan wajah innocentnya yang udah pasti gagal dan gak seindah Taemin.

"Ah, aku kira dia merangkak kemari."

_Bletakk. ._

"Kalau jawab kira-kira ngapa hyung -.-a"

"Hehehehehe XD"

"Huaaahhhh~~ hmmmm.. . nyammm. .(?) " Hyun Soo pun menguap lebar tanda ia udah mulai ngantuk. Ia pun mengucek-ucek matanya dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya membuat kesan imut bin unyu-unyu yang semakin membuat Key dan Taemin terpekik akan keimutan yeoja kecil ini. Dan dengan sigap Key yang emang punya aura keibuan pun mengendong Hyun Soo dan membawanya kekamarnya dan juga Onew.

Tiba-tiba. . .

_Ting Tong~~~_

"Bukakan pintunya ne Onew chagi? Aku mau membawa Hyunnie kekamar dulu. Kayaknya dia ngantuk." kata Key sambil membenarkan gendongannya agar Hyun Soo tak jatuh.

"Ya sudah, buat dia tertidur dengan nyenyak." jawab Onew dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu dorm.

_Cklek. . ._

"Eh, Onew-ah." ternyata sang pengetuk pintu adalah Kangin dgn Lee Teuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kalian berdua rapi sekali?" tanya Onew.

"Hmm, kami ingin menitipkan kunci cadangan dorm kami. Kami ada show, kami pergi selama seminggu. Jadi tolong jaga dorm kami ne?"

"Oh, kalau itu beres hyung^^ " jawab Taemin yang tiba-tiba nongol diantara Onew dan juga pintu yang masih terbuka setengahnya saja.

"Ah, kau ini. Membuatku kaget saja."

"Hehehehehe. . . " Taemin hanya cengar-cengir gaje saat ditegur Onew. Namun dan tiba-tiba semuanya terkagetkan akan suara tangisan yang begitu keras.

"HUAAA! Ummaaa.. . . Hiks. . hiks. . hikss~" ternyata itu adalah suara Hyun Soo yang terdengar sampai keluar kamar Onkey. Key pun sibuk menenangkan Hyun Soo dengan segala cara.

Kangin dan Lee Teuk pun saling berpandangan,

"Eung~ Suara siapa itu Onew ah? "

"Itu-"

"Hyung! Kajja kita berangkat. Manager hyung udah ribut mulu tuh." kata Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan ucapan Onew.

"Ah, nanti saja kau jawab. Kami pergi dulu^^ Annyeong~~~"

Dan akhirnya ketiga orang itu pun menghilang di balik tembok (?), Onew pun masih dengan posisinya semula. Taemin yang melihat ekspresi sang_ 'appa'_ itu pun terkekeh geli. Ditariknya tangan Onew dan membawanya masuk kedalam dorm mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

- di dalam dorm

"Sssttt~~

Cup. . .cup. . cup, Hyunnie baby jangan nangis ne? Uljimaaa~~"

"Hiks. .hiks. . hiks.." isak Hyun Soo sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan jemari-jemari mungil nan lentik yang sama persis dgn sang umma. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau.

"Hei. . hei~ Ada apa ini?" tanya Onew saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Key.

"Hyunnie tiba-tiba menangis chagi~ Tidak tau kenapa." adu Key pada Onew dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan Hyun Soo, wajahnya sudah benar-benar tidak jelas (?). Mata sipitnya mulai terpejam dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur dengan pulas sebelum tubuhnya ambruk di kasur.

.

.

.

.

.

di dalam pesawat

Eunhyuk POV's

"Kau kenapa hyung? Daritadi melamun terus. Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini tengah duduk disebelahku. Saat ini kami sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa kami ke job gila yang pasti membuat kami letih nantinya.

"Aku merasa seperti ada yg terlupakan Wookie-ah~ Tapi aku tak tau itu apa."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik hyung tidur aja. Rilekskan pikiranmu, perjalanan kita masih jauh."

"Baiklah"

Dengan perlahan kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku dan pergi ke alam mimpi, namun sesuatu terus menerus menganggu pikiranku. Suara yang begitu kukenal terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

_"Umma~~ Hehehehehe. . "_

Mataku yang semula terpejam langsung membulat seketika, itu suara Hyun Soo anakku. ANAKKU!

Dimana dia sekarang?! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?

"TEUKIE HYUNG!" teriakku dan pastinya semua yang berada di pesawat ini pasti bisa mendengar lengkingan suaraku. Teukie hyung pun segera menghampiriku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa hyukkie? Kenapa kau berteriak eoh? Kau sakit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku dan menundukkannya. Mataku terasa sangat panas, sekuat tenaga kutahan tangisku.

"Hyunnie hyung. Saat kita bersiap-siap apa hiks. . kau melihatnya?" tanyaku dan bingo! Aku pun terisak pelan, air mata telah membasahi wajahku.

"Ngh~~ aku-"

"Hyunnie hilang. Aku gak melihatnya."

"ANDWAE?!" teriakku dan Donghae bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

balik ke dorm SHINee

_3 jam kemudian~~_

Hyun Soo POV's

"Ngh~~" aku pun membuka mataku cetelah tidul ciang. Kuedalkan pandanganku keceluluh luangan, kulihat Key ahjumma tidul dengan nyenyak dicampingku. Dengan pelan, kugoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"Ahjummaa~~ Illeonaaa. . . "

"Ungg~~ Hyunnie? Ada apa chagi? Kenapa kau bangun eoh?" tanya Key ahjumma. Ia balu bangun, melubah pocicinya yang cemula tidulan menjadi tengkulap dan menghadap ke alahku.

"Ngg~~"

Cklekk~~

"Hya! Neomu kyeopta^^ " tiba-tiba aku mendengal pekikan kelas dali alah lual kamal. Jae ahjumma melongokkan kepalanya dan belteliak caat melihatku. Memangnya ada yang aneh ne?

"Hyung~~ Kau ini membuat kami kaget saja." gelutu Onew ahjucci. Dia tampak mengucek-ucek matanya yang memelah.

"Aku mau membawa Hyunnie ke dormku ne? Boleh yah? Yah?"

"Baiklah hyung~ Ini. . . " dan dengan cigap Jae ahjumma cudah menggendongku. Wajah cantik Jae ahjumma belceli – celi, ia mengecup pipi gembilku dengan cayang. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Oh ya hyung, ini kunci dorm suju. Mandikan Hyunnie juga ne?"

"Siippp~~ Oke, bye . . bye^^

Selamat mimpi lagi Onew-ah. Kekeke. . " dan Jae ahjumma pun membawaku pelgi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

balik ke tempat Eunhyuk^^

Rany POV's

"Hyung, kita hiks. . kita harus kembali!" pinta seorang namja cantik berambut blonde yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Wajahnya benar-benar basah akan airmata. Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ia baru saja menyadari bahwa anak semata wayangnya menghilang.

"Gak semudah itu Hyukkie~~ Kita sudah hampir sampai, kalo kita balik kita bakal di marahi Soo Man sangjanim dan juga manager hyung." kata Lee Teuk sambil memijat keningnya yang mulai pusing (?)

"Ini salahmu! Gara-gara kau anakku hilang! Puas kau sekarang?!" tanya Donghae begitu sinis. Semuanya menatap Donghae dengan death glare yang mematikan, namun percuma tatapan itu sudah tak mempan bagi Donghae.

"Kenapa dari kemaren kau menyalahkanku terus eoh?! Bisakah kau diam sebentar!"

"Aku takkan diam kalo ini menyangkut anakku!"

"Anakmu kau bilang?! Hyunnie itu juga anakku! Arra?!"

"Kalian berdua udahlah, mau kalian bertengkar sampai kapan aja dan kalo sikap kalian seperti ini terus Hyunnie tidak akan ketemu~" ceramah Siwon panjang kali lebar kali dua.

"Kita pikirkan caranya nanti, sekarang kita sudah sampai. Semuanya bersiap!" dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Tenang Hyukkie. Kami pasti akan membantumu." kata Lee Teuk sambil mengusap-usap bahu Eunhyuk sekedar memberikan kekuatan pada sang dongsaeng. Sedangkan Donghae. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae POV's

Aku masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

Hyunnie hilang?

Anak semata wayangku hilang dan diantara kami semua gak tau kemana perginya dia?

Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi appa paling bodoh sedunia. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi aku tak melihat anakku itu?

Ah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit dan pusing jika memikirkannya terus.

"Sabar Hae-ah~ Hyunnie pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu." kata Yesung hyung yang tiba-tiba udah ada disampingku. Ia menepuk pelan pundakku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dgn senyuman tipis, jujur aku sangat-sangat kaget sekarang dan . . .

Bingung?

"Aku pikir, kau harus minta ma'af sama Hyukkie hyung, Hae. Dia sedih tau kau bentak seperti itu tadi." ceramah si magnae evil ini padaku. Aku hanya bisa cengo melihat dan mendengar perkataan si magnae bermarga Cho ini.

Kuletakkan punggung tanganku di keningnya.

"Kau masih sehat kan Kyu? Kau masih waras kan?" tanyaku yang masih mengecek apa dia sakit atau gimana. Tumben banget dia ngomong bijak, kesambet apaan nih bocah?

"Hya! Kau kira aku udah gila apa hyung?! Kalau aku gila mana mungkin aku jadi magnae Super Junior. Hyung kali yang gila." jawabnya seenak jidat.

"Yah, kau ini sopan sedikit dengan hyungmu. Kau dan aku tuaan aku tau."

"Akhirnya sadar juga kalau kau tua. Haahahaaa. . ." tawa setannya pun membahana. Segera saja kusumpal mulutnya dengan tisu yang entah darimana datangnya udah berada digenggamanku.

"Uhuk. . . uhuk . ., Kurang ajar kau hyung! Kubalas kau nanti! Mungkin Tuhan ingin menghukum kalian yang terus aja bertengkar karna masalah gaje!" teriaknya.

Menghukum?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

balik lagi ke Hyun Soo POV's

"Aih, wanginya keponakan ahjumma^^ wangi strowberry lagi~~" ucap Jae ahcumma cambil menghilup wangi dali lehelku. Membuatku telkekeh kalna nafas ahcumma membuatku melinding.

"Hyung~~ Aku laparrrrrr. . . eh?" tiba-tiba ceorang namja denga tinggi diatas lata-lata macuk kedalam kamal Jae ahcumma, mata ahjucci yang punya tinggi kayak tiang listlik itu menatap aku belbinal- belbinal kayak di kaltun cin-chan.

Aku hanya menatap ahjucci ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akhh! Neomu Johaeeeeee. . . . Ini pasti anaknya Hyukkie kan, hyung?" tanya ahjucci ini cambil mengambilku dali gendongan Jae ahjumma.

"Hati-hati min-ah~ Ne, dia anaknya Hae dan juga Hyukkie." jawab Jae ahjumma cambil mengambil baju-baju yang belada diatas kasul.

"Kita ajak dia jalan-jalan yuk hyung? Mumpung Yunho hyung lagi di dorm tuh^^ " salan Min ahjucci. Ia menatap mata beningku dengan wajah lucu.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu. Bilang ke Yunnie ne?"

"Sipppp. . . . Lets goooooooooo~~~" dan dengan cepat Min ahjucci membawaku bellali. Untung akut tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%%

Beberapa saat kemudian. . .

Ditaman kota^^

Rany POV's

_"Hya! Mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga bahagia ne?"_

_"Ne^^_

_Yeoja kecil itu begitu manis sama seperti yeoja manis yang menggendongannya^^_

_Kalo oppanya itu mirip dengan namja tampan itu~~"_

_"Aku iriiii. . . . "_

"Hahahaha, benarkan apa kataku hyung? Jae hyung lebih pantas seperti ini." ujar Changmin dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tapi ribet tau pake ginian. . . . Yunnie kita pulang yuk~?" pinta Jaejoong dengan tatapan melas yang ditujukan untuk sang namjachingu. Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh melihat penampilan belahan jiwanya. Jaejoong kini mengenakan sweater berwarna putih soft dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam yang membentuk kaki rampingnya dan tak lupa rambutnya yang panjang sebahu ia kuncir dua. Benar-benar manis.

"Nantilah boo~~ Hyun Soo pasti masih ingin jalan-jalan ne?" tanya Yunho sambil mencubit pelan pipi gembil Hyun Soo. Dan dengan imutnya dijawab anggukan oleh yeoja kecil itu.

_"Kya~~_

_Romantis sekaliiiii. . . "_

"YunJaeMin! Ah, Hyunnie!"

"Eh? Kenapa Hyung ada disini?"

Tbc~~

Hahahaha, mian kalau baru update sekarang :)

karena baru sekarang aku free~!

kekekeke

oke kita bales review yah ;)

**y:** hahahaha, ini lanjutannya udah ada chingu :)

review lagi yah~!

**ItsWhy:** hehehe, jinjja lucu? syukurlah, aku kira garing total -"a

sebagai obat penasaran ini dia dia lanjutannya ^o^

**stella :** hahahahaha, ini lanjutannya chingu :)

review lagi yah~!

**TanSinthaAnakHanChul malas login:** ini dia lanjutannya chingu~!

review lagi yah :)

**Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy:** ini dia lanjutannya chingu :)

lucunya gak garing kan?

-kedip" mata

-dihanyutin ke laut sama Hae appa

review lagi yah :)

**Jmhyeon:** mereka emang gitu chingu, saking hypernya. jujur kasian juga yang jadi bayi mereka #padahal itu bayi aku XD #plak #deizieng(?)

hahahaha, jawabannya ada disini chingu^^

review lagi yah ;)

cheonmaneyoo ^w^

**Ryu:** hahahaha, unik dimananya chingu?

gomawo udah review :)

**nvyptr:** iya, lebih tepatnya dinote pribadi facebook aku :)

gomawo udah review :)

#bow

**Lia:** ceritanya sih belum bisa jalan, Rany itu Authornya gitu :)

ini udah lanjut kok~

review lagi ne? gomawo #bow

**JaeRyeoCloudnia:** kekekeke, jawaban chingu akan terjawab disini~!

silahkan baca :)

review lagi yah :)

**Aiyu Kie:** bukan diculik chingu, tapi dipinjem (?) sementara XD

ini lanjutannya, review lagi yah~!

**Guest:** lucu? hehehe, gomawo udah review :)

ini dia lanjutannya ~!

**sweetyhaehyuk:** ini udah lanjuuuuuuut~!

hehehehe, masalah akan segera datang XD

#plak

wah jangan sebut om" chingu ntar ada yang kesinggung loh

#lirik Kangin appa

#dismekdown

#abaikan XD

**thepaendeo:** ehehhehehe, rahasia chingu :3

silahkan baca ini lanjutannya :)

**diya1013:** adalah seseorang yang nemu bayi unyu itu :3

#numpang eksis XD

iya dong~!

belum jadi eomma aja udah manis XD

gimana kalau beneran punya? wkwkwkwk

ini udah lanjut chingu :)

Nah, bagi yang udah review, review lagi ne?

#bbuing-bbuing ala Tao

Gomawoooo~~~


End file.
